Becoming Bella Cullen
by asdfghjklpoiuytrewq
Summary: only Bella Swan can manage to be stolen by vampires on her wedding day.
1. Kidnapped

It was a nice June day. The sun was out, and the wind was blowing lightly. I looked all around me. At the tree tops, at the cloudless sky. And finally I looked at him.

I was walking down the aisle to Edward. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. It was such a peaceful moment. Alice and Rosalie, my bridesmaids, were wearing light pink dresses. The bouquets were of lilies, tulips, roses, and daisies. I thought it to be a strange combination, but Alice said that it matched my scent. Emmett and Jasper were standing next to Edward, wearing jet black suits. Carlisle was playing preacher, and Esme was sitting on the one chair set up, being mother of the groom.

All of a sudden, there was a rustling of leaves. We all turned to the forest. Out walked two vampires. A male and a female. I didn't think they were coming to watch. Everyone glared at them. Edward growled. I ran over to the Cullens, scared of the new comers. I was afraid that they might be coming to drain me.

"I see you are having a nice dinner." Breathed the male. Apparently, I thought right.

"No, I believe you are mistaken. We are having a wedding." Carlisle said smoothly.

"Ah, I see." Said the female. "Mind if we watch?"

"This is an invitation only event." Edward snapped. He reached around to put his hand on me.

"Oh, but we only want to see your wedding." Said the female innocently.

"Look, Elizabeth, we don't want anyone that's not family to watch our marriage." Edward was getting madder.

"Fine." Said Elizabeth, a slight edge in her voice. "But you can't have a wedding without the bride!"

I turned and screamed. Behind me was the male. He grabbed me before Edward could, and ran. The Cullens started chasing after him. He ran into the forest. I screamed as loud as I could, calling for Edward. I was hitting the man as hard as I could, but all I was doing was bruising myself. I looked up. Elizabeth was running next to him, talking.

"Nice work, Henry. You need to grab her sooner next time."

I continued screaming. I was looking at Edward, chasing after us. I saw Alice run up next to him, put her hand on his shoulder. And then they stopped. They all stopped. My family stopped chasing after me. They didn't want to run after me anymore. They were done.

Why could they have stopped? They were just catching up. Did they suddenly realize that I was not worth it? My wedding day, and I was being kidnapped by two vampires. But the worst part was that the ones I loved weren't chasing after them. I stopped screaming, and just let the tears run instead.


	2. Bite Me

I waited for what seemed like an eternity. When Elizabeth and Henry decided it was time to stop running, they set me down. Henry had an iron grip on my arm, though. Obviously they thought I was stupid enough to run.

"You can let go of me." I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, turning to me. "Do you think we're just going to let go of you?"

"I can't outrun you. I've tried to fight against a hungry vampire before. I nearly died before I was even bit." I sat down, tears still running down my face. _They _had come for me that time. That time they cared.

"That is true, but how do we know your boyfriend isn't going to come save you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Its _fiancé_ and they stopped coming after me a long time ago." My tears were not only those of sadness, but also those of rage. The kind that come when you feel betrayed.

"They must not want you then." Said Henry, rudely toying with my feelings.

"Shut up!" I yelled. They both had a startled look, and then were strangely pleased. I didn't care how they felt. If they were going to bite me, I should be able to scream at them.

"Nice Henry, her blood is pumping so much faster now." Elizabeth stuck her nose in the air and sniffed.

So that was why they have been torturing me. They wanted my blood to pump faster. And they got what they wanted. I could feel it all throughout my body. If I were a werewolf, I would be tingling so badly right now. "Look, if you're going to bite me, get it over with." I practically screamed at them. If Edward wasn't coming for me, why do I need to live?

"Well, if you say so." Henry turned and started slowly coming towards me. Elizabeth was coming from the other direction. I heard a rustling in the forest, but it looked like it had been a fox or something.

Henry leaned in, inches away from my neck, when something jumped out of the woods and attacked him.


	3. Burn

Elizabeth reacted quickly. "Let me bite you Bella. You know that's what you want. You want to be one of us. Let me –"something attacked Elizabeth as well.

Elizabeth froze where she was. I screamed, not knowing what to do. Henry and the thing wrestled all through the spot we were at. The thing was obviously winning.

Elizabeth was already being torn apart by the time she started fighting back. The thing in her fight was winning, too.

Then I realized what they were. Or more like who they were. It was Jacob and Leah. They knew that there were vampires coming to this exact spot, with me. How could they know that?

I heard someone scream for me to start building a fire. I found some twigs. I didn't have anything to light it with. A lighter was thrown at me. I caught it, and set the twigs on fire. They didn't burn enough. I looked around. I started walking towards some sticks, but tripped. My heels. I took them off and threw them into the fire. Then I went and got the sticks. The fire was really glowing now.

I sat and watched, disgusted by the pieces of vampire lying around. Leah yelled for me to throw them into the fire.

I picked up a leg, and threw it. It missed. I walked over to it, but there was somehow a rock on top of it. I picked up the rock. It wasn't a rock. Yes, it was hard and cold, but it wasn't a rock. I turned it over, and there was Elizabeth staring back at me.


	4. Relief

I woke up, Jake fanning my face.

"God Bella. Why'd you have to go and pass out like that?" Jake was frustrated, but obviously relieved to see that I had woken up.

"Her head. Fire. You came and saved me." I stuttered, the last part just popping out.

"Um, ya. Of course we would come and save you Bella." Jake was surprised by my reaction.

"How did you know where I was? And how did you know I was in trouble?" My words were coming out more clearly now. I looked around, and all evidence of the fight was gone.

"Your bloodsuckers called us. They said that they had been chasing you, but that the little one-"

"Alice."

"Ya, sure, Alice, had a vision thing that you were coming onto our land, and that it would be easiest if we saved you."

"Oh." I was so relieved that they had a plan. That they just didn't decide to give up on me. "Oh my god! I have to go right now!"

"What? Why? Bella calm down!" Jake was shocked, scrambling to his feet as I gathered my dress, getting ready to run.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I have to go to my wedding!"

"Oh. Fine. Let me get my phone, and you can call your mate to come and get you." Jake sneered.

"Jake, don't be that way! Please!" But it was too late; he and Leah had already left. I sat back down on the ground, pouting to no one. Suddenly, there was another rustling in the leaves. Wasn't today a wonderful day for rustling leaves. And out walked a little girl.


	5. Changes

I stared at the girl, confused about where she came from. She didn't look like she had been in the woods for a while. She had no scratches, nothing wrong. She was wearing a nice shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you lost?" I asked her in my sing song voice.

"No. not really. I found who I was looking for."

"Who me?" I asked her. Why would she be looking for me? "Where are your parents?"

"Your friends just killed them."

That's why she looked familiar. She was the kid of Henry and Elizabeth. I started to back away slowly. I had no clue how a child vampire acts.

"My parents were going to give me leftovers, but I guess I'll get the first bite." She sneered and jumped at me. I screamed. Jake came back, but it was too late. I had been bit. Leah jumped out and attacked the girl before anymore blood could be taken.

My hand burned. I screamed even louder. Jake took out his phone. He talked for a minute, then hung up. He looked down at me, tears in his eyes. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you." All I could do in response was scream.

Suddenly, the Cullens came running towards me. Edward came by my side and grabbed my hand. Carlisle started examining the bite. Alice was sobbing, and Esme and Rosalie were trying to comfort her. Jasper was a good distance away, trying to control himself, the smell of my blood obviously enticing him. Emmett was yelling at Jake, telling him this was all his fault.

Carlisle suddenly stepped back. "We're too late. Nothing can be done. Bella is transforming now, whether we like it or not."

"No!" Edward yelled. He looked at me in despair. I tried to tell him it was all right, but I was having trouble shutting up. At least now Rosalie couldn't hate me. I didn't choose for it to happen. "I'm so sorry love. This shouldn't have happened. It's all my fault."

I pushed myself up, struggling against the pain. "No. It's. Not."


	6. Talking

Edward just looked at me. I saw love in his eyes. Emmett was saying something, but I couldn't tell what. Why couldn't I hear him? Oh, I was screaming again. I tried to stop. Waste of energy. I wanted to go back to the house.

I pointed at Edward. He came to me.

"What, love?" He asked. His eyes showed hurt again. I pointed at his arms, then at me. He quickly understood what I was trying to say, and picked me up. I pointed in the direction I thought the house was.

"You want to go back into the woods?" Alice asked, joining in on our game of charades.

I shook my head, and tried to spell house with my fingers. No one could guess what I was trying to say. I gave up. I grabbed Edward's neck and pulled myself up to a sitting position, even though I was in his arms. I stopped screaming for one second, and managed to get out the word "home."

"Bella, you can't go home to Charlie like this." Jasper said, coming closer now that the bite had been tended to. I shook my head and pointed to each of them.

"Us? You want us to go to your house?" Emmett asked.

"No. She wants to go to our house. That is her home." Edward said calmly. Everyone looked surprised that Edward understood. I nodded, and Edward ran. It took us sixteen seconds to get back to the house.

When we got back, Edward took me in and set me down on the couch. He sat next to me, brushing my hair out of my face. I looked into his eye. They were full of tears. I realized that they were streaming down his face. I slowly wiped them away.

He tried to smile at me, but it looked more like a grimace. I smiled up at him. Then I realized something- I wasn't screaming. The pain was gone from my hand. But I couldn't feel my whole left arm. The venom was probably starting to enter my heart.

"Does stopping the heart," I stuttered, "numb the pain?"

He looked at me, trying to decide how to answer my question. "It numbs the pain of becoming a vampire, but it only deepens the pain of the rest of your never ending life."

"Then how do you survive the pain? Is there a pill you can take?" I tried to joke. I was always told laughter was the best medicine.

"There is no pill. But there is something that helps ease the pain."

"What?" I asked, straining to lean forward.

"You." His face was very serious. I understood. His heart stopping made him live forever. Living forever, alone, is the greatest pain to him. But finding me eased that pain.

I leaned forward to kiss him. He drew back. I felt a hurt look come across my face.

"I'm so sorry, love. It's just that kissing isn't the ideal thing to do right now."

I felt the pain go into my chest. I started screaming again. He picked me up and took me to his room.

"Here, Bella. Listen to this." He put a cd in his giant stereo. He began to cry again, even though nothing had happened.


	7. Sad Song

The song started to play. It had a nice beat. It even had a piano. Then the vocals came in.

**The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever**

As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?  


Edward was standing in the corner, tears just running down his face as he looked at me.

**  
Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love**

It sounded like he was saying he wanted me to be a vampire because even if we lived for eternity, that wouldn't be enough for our love.****

My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down  


(so was he saying that being vampires was like drowning-never having to worry about death again?)**  
**

**Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love**

**Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)**

I looked at Edward. He was still standing in the corner.

"Edward," I started. I tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable. But the song was numbing my need to scream.

"Bella, love, this is all my fault. If I had never given in and taken you to dinner that night…." He was coming closer to me, and I could see his eyes were like ice. Instead of bloodshot, they just got colder.

"It would have been the biggest mistake of your life." I finished for him, not letting him take the way he had intended.

"Yes, but would it have been the biggest of yours? You would be living a normal life right now, packing for college, saying good byes and really promising to come home for Christmas. You wouldn't be lying here in agony, watching me fall apart because of my mistake." The tears were running again.

I forced myself up. If I was going to be able to control my instincts, controlling my pain might be a step. I walked over to him. "You're only mistake," I whispered in his ear, "was not biting me yourself."

"That's why I had this song picked out. I was going to play it to you the night I turned you. It expresses perfectly how I feel about this Bella. I want you to know, that I don't want you to suffer what the rest of us do, but that I want you to be one of us because," I didn't let him finish.

I stared at him with wide eyes. Slowly I said, "because even if we lived for eternity, that wouldn't be enough for our love."

He started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. "I'm so selfish. I'm such a bad person."

"No, Edward. You're perfect, because you are giving me exactly what I want."

"No, I'm giving me exactly what I want." I pulled him away from me, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Edward I want whatever you want."**  
**


End file.
